


The Song Of Castiel

by SleepyCreep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, mildly angsty, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyCreep/pseuds/SleepyCreep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece of poetry about Heaven's bravest warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song Of Castiel

# The Song of Castiel

This is the song of Castiel,  
The cry of the angel who fell  
In love with the things  
That cost him his wings,  
The lament of the angel in hell.  


This is the song of Castiel,  
A heartbreaking story to tell,  
He fought for free will,  
Murdered, was killed;  
He just wanted all to be well.  


This is the song of Castiel,  
The tale of the one who rebelled,  
The soldier and saviour  
Whose reckless behaviour  
Meant he hurt more souls than he helped.  


This is the song of Castiel,  
The cry of the angel who fell,  
A walking calamity,  
A slave to humanity,  
The lament of the angel in hell.


End file.
